The present invention relates generally to power modules, and more particularly, to a mechanical layout for a half-bridge power module that is optimized for low inductance.
Power modules such as a half-bridge power module can be used in power applications that can include power conversion and/or power supply. A typical half-bridge power module contains two discrete power modules connected to a capacitor bank through bus bars. Each of the two discrete power modules includes fast-switching semiconductor devices that can comprise insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs), metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs) or high-speed diodes. The power modules are typically mounted on a heat sink in an attempt to mitigate heat build-up that arises from conduction losses and switching losses associated with the switching semiconductor devices turning on and off. Using these power modules in a half-bridge requires careful attention to the physical location of the modules, as well as special layouts for the bus bars. Otherwise, the inductance associated with the commutating loop formed from the power modules and the capacitor bank plus the inductances of the bus bars between the power modules and the capacitor bank can be too high. High inductance is undesirable and can degrade the overall performance of the half-bridge power module.